It Was me Who Has Always Loved You
by London-In-Love
Summary: READ ME! "He was not the one who loved you all these years! I was!..." Arsenal and Red Arrow were never the same person. Dick just wants to be close to them. Dick/Roy


**London-In-Love: here with revised Roy/Dick.**

**Hopefully attempt 2 goes better**

**I don't own the obvious.**

* * *

It Was Me Who Has Always Loved You

"I was a clone all along.". . .

Dick almost felt betrayed. His friend Roy was not the man standing in front of him now. Roy, the first Roy was probably dead now after all these years. His boyfriend was not who Dick thought he was. . .

After all the searching that they did, the missing archer had to be dead, but years after when the clone found his origins, Dick felt a pang of guilt. He felt guilty that he'd given up on Roy, that he'd not found his friend, the man he supposedly loved. . .

. . .

Arsenal is what he went by now. He held the same cocky atitude as his clone. It really pissed Nightwing off. With his Roy they had established some respect to talk things out. All that Arsenal did was run. Run from the team, the justice league, anything that enforced any discipline. He would never hear anyone out. But Dick felt it was a debt to make things right with him.

Nighwing met up with Arsenal at mt. Justice, a few weeks after his recovery therapy. Roy didn't even recognize the tall dark hero.

"Who are you? Why did you call me out here?" The question was like a knife on Dick's conscience.

"It was Robin, now I go by Nightwing."

"So you quit working with Batman I assume? Or did you just grow out of fighting in panties?"

Nightwing's scowl couldn't be taken seriously through his blush.

"Roy, I'm sorry, I was worried. I had loved you... since we met. I've always had, but-"

"You loved me?!" Arsenal cut him off. "So you loved me. That why you replaced me with that clone!"

"I-I didn't-"

"You never loved me!...Robin, I've never met Robin." His voice went flat.

Nighwing's eyes went wide. "You never met...Robin..."

"Sorry to ruin you little confession, but I gotta go." Arsenal turned to leave. Nightwing grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Wait! Go back to Green Arrow. He-"

"And why should I? He didn't rescue me either! He replaced me too!"

"He's the only mentor you have right now! Unless you want to crawl back to Luthor and become his lap cat!"

"I'll kill Luthor! And I don't need a mentor to do it!"

"That's why you need Luthor's recorses. I know where you got that arm!"

"You don't know anything." Roy spat taking his leave. "I'm done here!"

Nightwing was left standing there... his mind was racing.

The computer announced Red Arrow's arrival. He led a distressed looking Nighwing to an empty room, slipping off his mask.

"I don't know why he won't listen to me Roy." Batman's former protege adressed his boyfriend. "I thought we were friends before but it turns out ...were strangers. Were nothing. I thought I loved him -but"

"You mean Arsenal? Damnit. Why didn't I think of that name? You never were anything with him." His tone was broken and distressed. "He's not your boyfriend and he never loved you!It was me who has always loved you! Not that out of touch asshole! Dick we're not the same damn person. Even if you had met him before, you wouldn't have loved him like you love me but now his life is ruined because I was never ment to be alive...do you think it would be better if I was dea-... if he was never abducted. I think about it constantly."

"I would probably be dead. You save more than you know." Dick kissed him sweetly. "I feel like we have to make things right with him now. You know what he's been up to."

"Yeah his punk ass is just as goal orientated as me."

"And right now he'll do anything to kill Luthor. He may just die trying."

"Dick. I feel just as guilty." Both their faces were visible with regret. "We can't stop him. Green Arrow has to go after him now."

"But-"

"Green Arrow has to take him back."

Dick leaned into Roy. He was slightly shorter but fit perfectly into him.

"I hope it turns out all right.

* * *

**It is kindof hard to write for this ship because Roy is an ass and Dick much too responsible.**

**Comment!**


End file.
